youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
ExplodingTNT
FOR MORE INFORMATION, PLEASE VISIT THE EXPLODINGTNT WIKI. Saman Rajabian (Born: ), better known online as ExplodingTNT, is a Canadian YouTuber that makes Minecraft machinimas and skits. His channel is known for making "If _____ were in Minecraft", where he depicts strange things being added to Minecraft. About When TNT first started, he made videos about various things in Minecraft exploding, hence the name "ExplodingTNT." Eventually, he decided to change the primary focus of his channel to making the Minecraft machinimas he still makes today. These machinimas typically start with If, Why, or How, and follow various comedic scenes revolving around the concept described in the video. In late 2015, ExplodingTNT's machinimas began to grow more in-depth, with a more organized plot line, title, and character development. * He is one side of a long-standing feud between him and Pink Sheep, an arrogant sheep with a moustache. *A recent Q&A video promised a voice to reveal at 5 million subscribers and a face reveal at 10 million subscribers. The controversial goal has led to a petition being created on Change.org. About a week after reaching 5 million subscribers, he released his voice reveal video . *His real name is Saman Rajabian (abbreviated to Sam). *He lives in Richmond Hill, Ontario, Canada. Minecraft Several of TNT's videos have cameos from other Minecraft YouTubers, such as SkyDoesMinecraft, JeromeASF, DanTDM, Failboat, and others, but it is unlikely these are actually them. He has collaborated with other YouTubers before, such as his current best friends GameplayerHD, Failboat, AdamRodriguezGames, and many others. Much like ItsJerryAndHarry, Most of his machinimas feature characters talking with text over their head, but he has used voice actors as well, such as AdamRodriguezGames. He also owns Minecraft minigame servers with GameplayerHD, called MCOrigins and The Nova, that were both featured in some of his videos, and a second channel entitled TheTNTExploders. He currently has over 5 million subscribers, making him one of the most popular Minecraft machinima makers. He always likes to make his subscribers laugh every video, and has become a hero to several people worldwide. Roblox Minecraft and Roblox are both very popular games that are similar in many ways, but ExplodingTNT has never played it. After getting many requests, ExplodingTNT finally decides to play a game of Roblox with the help of Pink Sheep. He has seen a lot of new players and noobs play Minecraft but he was pretty new to Roblox. TNT tried to play Roblox Jailbreak with the help of Pink Sheep. Fortnite ExplodingTNT has Fortnite on his own channel and played with Pink Sheep on his. However, he is not good at the game. "I mean, fam, he tried getting a drink from the vending machine." - Pink Sheep. After some negative feedback from his fans for playing Fortnite on his main channel, he decided to create a new channel called "ExplodingTomato", which is a channel that he created for Fortnite skits only. He announces he may be doing some machinimas on Fortnite as well. Trivia * Due to his loving of cheese, he is a mouse. It all started with the first weird comment video where it explained how this "he's a Mouse" thing started. * His skin is the first result when one searches for "Minecraft Youtuber Girl Skins" on Google. This has led to many people thinking that TNT is actually a female. Pink Sheep showed this during TNT's second Q and A video where a person asked if TNT is a girl. He denied it, saying that he thought it was obvious that he was a boy, but Pink Sheep showed him search results that said otherwise. * He has published a book called ExplodingTNT vs Everything. Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SociaBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by 1 - 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *1 million subscribers: March 18, 2014. *2 million subscribers: April 12, 2015. *3 million subscribers: April 8, 2016. *4 million subscribers: June 18, 2017. *5 million subscribers: April 13, 2019. Video View Milestones *1 billion views: April 21, 2017. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views